MÁS QUE LEALTAD
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Sonrió empezando a quedarse dormido a la vez que los recuerdos lo envolvían, recuerdos que le gritaban los inicios de como un pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos se convirtió en su motivación de levantarse con todos sus años acuestas y seguir viviendo a esa movida manera.


_**Hola linduras. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de la serie y no sabia en cual de las dos subirla pero heme aqui.**_

 ** _Este es el tercer fic que escribo que no es de romance como acostumbro, pero si tiene mucho amor paterno /^o^/ me inspire en un bello dibujo de una de mis escritoras mas amadas a la que le dedico el fic, mi linda Siniestri "KimPantaleon" la deleitosa autora de los fics "Sacrifice" y "Secretos de un reino" los cuales les recomiendo porque se que al igual que a mi los atraparan._**

 ** _Aviso: Esta raro y cursi._**

 ** _Los pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

 **"MÁS QUE LEALTAD"**

Se encontraba semi desmayado sobre el verde pasto de su habitat, el cansancio estaba apunto de noquearlo. Y como no hacerlo si hoy de nuevo fue un día desgataste, no por el hecho de cumplir sus cotidianos deberes reales, ni por cuidar de Mort. Sino que porque sin ámbitos de exagerar había bailado quince horas acompañando a su alteza, a el cual no le gusta bailar solo, en una de sus tantas fiestas nocturnas, que desde el inicio de la noche se extienden hasta el amanecer.

Cada vez se le asía más difícil seguirle el ritmo de vida a ese joven ególatra. No podía negar que llegaba a desesperarlo con sus locuras e exigencias. Porque era cierto que él es su mano derecha y por ello debe cumplir con todo lo que se le ordena, pero hasta el mayor de los distraídos notaria que Julien se sobrepasa con su trato.

A pesar de ya ser un lémur adulto se empeñaba a comportarse como un pequeño insolente, que se aferraba a la idea de jamás madurar. Quizás en parte era su culpa por siempre darle todo lo que quería y decirle solo lo que quería escuchar. Era normal que un pequeño de la realeza tuviera todo lo imaginable en cuantos lujos y súbditos se trate, pero Maurice se había encargado que su alteza tuviera el doble, hasta el triple por tal de llenar ese triste espacio vacío.

La brisa fresca de la madrugada acaricio su oscuro pelaje, quedando un segundo profundizando en sus recuerdos, buscando recordarse cual era el motivo ¿Por el cual soporta tantas exigencias y sobre explotación de parte de su alteza? (Porque aun no siendo agrede lo explota) ¿Cual era la razón por la que se mantenía atento a cada palabra proveniente de ese lemúr?, ¿El porque se mantenía a su lado como su eterna sombra a pesar de los años?.

Sonrió empezando a quedarse dormido a la vez que los recuerdos lo envolvían, recuerdos que le gritaban los inicios de como un pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos se convirtió en su motivación de levantarse con todos sus años acuestas y seguir viviendo a esa movida manera.

* * *

 **~Años atrás~**

El poderoso reino de los lémures estaba lleno de gritos, adornados con sangre consumiéndose en la tierra, junto a tripas de pequeños animales que a pesar que huían a como podían se les asía imposible mantener la vida, nadie debía sorprenderse si ese era el pan de todos los días.

Vivir en una isla tan hermosa como Madagascar puede ser un paraíso sublime... pero no se le puede llamar paraíso completo a un lugar donde la depredadora raza fosa se asía presente puntualmente para devorar sin piedad a sus aterradas presas.

—¡LOS FOSAS NOS ATACAN!.

Era uno de los tantos gritos que se mezclaban.

—¡POR FAVOR APRESURENSE SUS ALTEZAS!.

Les gritaba angustiado un joven Maurice a las majestades a las que siempre había servido, tal como sus padres lo hicieron en un pasado. Y en este momento que corrían con su cría en brazos temía con su pecho aprisionándose que ellos tuvieran el mismo destino que el final de sus progenitores.

—¡Lo lograremos, solo debemos trepar ese árbol!.

Dijo esquivando a más lémures que se atravesaban en el camino buscando el mismo objetivo, ver el amanecer de otro día.

El sonido de unas delgadas rodillas tocando el duro suelo a la vez que se llenaban de lodo causado por la lluvia que recién caía, se escucho más en sus oídos que todo el caos a su alrededor.

—Querida aun estas débil por el parto.

Voltio viendo como su venerado rey lémur auxiliaba a su esposa que había caído con sus rodillas flaqueando por el cansancio de haber dado a luz apenas hace unas horas a su unigénito, el cual abrazaba a ella como lo más preciado, negándose con todas sus fuerzas a soltarlo.

—Estoy... bien...

Respondió agitada intentando ponerse de pie con ayuda de su esposo. Algo que siempre admiraría Maurice era la fortaleza de su reina. Iba a preguntar el también por su estado cuando la voz de su rey le reprochaba con afición a su amada su necedad.

—¡JULIENA!, ¡Debes soltar a Julien, tu no puedes correr bien ahora!.

—Pero...

No pudo replicar porque su esposo prácticamente le arranco de los brazos al príncipe y se lo entrego a su súbdito, para cargarla y continuar corriendo entre la multitud, esquivando a la penetrante amenaza.

—Maurice lo llevara.

Le dijo ignorando que ese leve momento que cargo a su hijo seria el último.

—¡Prometo no soltarlo sus majestades!.

Grito con seguridad intentando tranquilizar a la reina que se aferro al cuello de su esposo mareándose por el ajetreo. Maurice les seguía el paso abrazando más al pequeño que lloraba por tantos sonidos fuertes lastimando sus diminutos oídos.

Una sonrisa amplia se pinto en el rostro del ayeaye por haber llegado al árbol visualizado y empezar a treparlo. Sonrisa que se transformo en mueca de horror al voltearse seguro en una rama con el bebe, y ver como sus altezas fueron atrapados a centímetros del árbol por un hambriento fosa que no tardo nada en incrustarle sus filosas garras sanguinarias en sus espaldas, escuchándose el sonido de sus huesos opacando el llanto del príncipe.

—¡MAURICE!.

—¡PROMETE QUE PROTEJERAS!.

—¡A JULIEN!.

El lémur tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin ser capaz de mover un musculo ante la imagen de un maldito cazador poniendo todo el peso de una de sus patas sobre el cuerpo de uno de sus reyes quebrándole la columna, y con la otra pata se acerco con brusquedad a su hocico su otra majestad devorándola como el más dulce de los manjares, con esa hambre tan característica de un carnívoro a quien le da igual llenar su pelaje de sangre.

—Lo prometo...

Les juro en un hilo de voz, viendo como de sus imponentes reyes que gobernaban justamente el reino lémur solo quedaban sus coronas desechas adornadas por las gotas de la lluvia.

Abrazo más a la cría que no cesaba su llanto, dejando de lado que podía asfixiarlo por tanta presión, pero su mente se encontraba en pesar como el ultimo aliento de sus reyes se dirigió a él con unas palabras que más que orden le sonaron a suplica.

Por cruel que se escuchara no era la primera vez que veía una muerte, con la vida de la isla ya estaba resignado a ello, pero esta muerte le dolía más que cualquier tipo de perdida por saber como sus ahora ex reyes estaban ilusionados con la llegada de su primer hijo, y precisamente a las pocas horas de tenerlo entre sus peludos brazos haya tenido que... partir. ¡PORQUE LA VIDA DEBIA SER TAN INJUSTA!.

—Ya, ya, todo esta bien, príncipe.

Intento calmarlo meciéndolo con suavidad, obligándose a si mismo a salir del trance por el bien del ser que cargaba. No podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer a llorar con impotencia con amargo nudo en su garganta seca, eso asustaría al ojos amarillos que termino de llorar a la vez que acababan los gritos, ya que sus eternos verdugos satisfechos se retiraban del reino.

—Ese es mi Julien.

Le susurro a recostando su ancha espalda en el árbol, cesando la lluvia. Seco con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas solitarias de sus tiernas mejillas, dándole una sonrisa de orgullo con ojos humedecidos a su joven alteza.

—Un poderoso príncipe no llora.

Uso un tono dulce digno para un pequeño, acariciando su cabecita en lo que caía la noche, jurándose en su interior que no permitiría que nada le pasara al fruto del amor de sus reyes caídos. No importaba si sacrificaba su propia vida por tal de conserva la de su príncipe, jamás se alejaría de él, sin importar que en un futuro el le pidiera dejar esa isla que era su hogar, él ciegamente lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno por asegurarse de su bienestar.

* * *

—¡Julien tu puedes!.

Animaba al príncipe a caminar con sus patitas sin ayuda, con más de tres semanas de nacido ya debía poder hacerlo para trepar pronto a los arboles.

Maurice después de haber sanado muchas veces sus rodillas raspadas por tantos intentos fallidos, lo alentaba a continuar. No era que a él le molestara el llevarlo pegado transportándolo pero quería que su alteza aprendiera a movilizarse pronto por su seguridad.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que el pequeño aparte de llorar no emitía otro sonido... ¿Acaso tendría problemas en sus cuerdas bocales?. No y no, los espíritus del cielo no serian capaces de dejar a un joven príncipe sin sus padres y también hacerlo nacer mudo. El príncipe solo necesitaba tiempo y el como su súbdito y guardián esperaría pacientemente.

—¡JULIEN!.

Grito con su rostro iluminado por ver como el pequeño lémur alejado a un par de pasos de él, luego de caerse muchas veces ahora se ponía de pie comenzando a caminar, riendo por como se sentía hacerlo.

—¡PRINCIPE JULIEN!, ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!.

Grito orgulloso observando a la criaturita caminar cada vez con más rapidez asía a una de sus piernas para aferrarse a ella.

—Sabia que pronto lo aria su majestad.

Dijo tomandolo de una de sus patas sin dejar de sonreírle. Julien aun reía celebrando su triunfo, saliendo de sus labios sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Papá.

Los ojos del lémur mayor se abrieron a más no poder, sintiendo una sensación cálida que hizo a su corazón latir como nunca lo había hecho.

Pensando... sus primeras palabras...

Esa felicidad que lo embriagaba no tenia comparación ni descripción digna, ¿Seria eso el amor paterno? No lo sabia, solo sabia que cada día amaba en aumento a ese pequeño de ojos juguetones.

Debía aclararle que él solo era su súbdito, que sus padres como el resto de sus parientes (A esección de su tío) estaban con los espíritus del cielo, pero no quiso hacerlo en ese momento, solo apretó más su agarre dándole una sonrisa serena contemplando como su majestad se la correspondía.

Fue un honor para el fiel lémur ver crecer al pequeño a su cuidado. Estar presente cuando empezó a escalar con facilidad los árboles y saltar de uno a otro, ver como no solo caminaba sino que sus pies y el retro de su cuerpo bailaba, estar con él en las noches que enfermaba oh las pesadillas lo atacaban, responder sus incomodas preguntas sobre el paradero de sus padres, y decirle la inocente mentira que ellos y el resto de sus parientes se habían ido a una granja. Siempre el fue él único capaz de hacerlo sonreír en sus momentáneos momentos de tristeza por el vacío de sus padres, al igual que fue el único capaz de llenarlo.

Todo lo que deseo hasta el más mínimo capricho lo tuvo con él a su lado, desde gobernar el reino el día que dudosamente su tío lo corono como rey, hasta dejar la preciosa isla en busca de reinar nuevos horizontes.

Julien podía ser complicado pero para que negarlo, ese lémur de cola anillada insolente se convirtió en su razón de existir, porque lo que siente por él es más que lealtad al amarlo más que como un simple súbdito amándolo como el padre que en su ultimo aliento le imploro protegerlo. Julien es su hijo, aunque no lleve su sangre lo ama como tal. Cosa que siempre en los momentos que más lo desespera se obliga a si mismo a recordarse.

* * *

Rio despertando rompiendo esos recuerdos con un bostezo, lleno de nuevas energías. Siempre era así al saborear esos refrescantes momentos que atesoraba en su pecho, de seguro era un regalo de los espíritus del cielo para seguir con su agitada vida. Porque conociendo a su rey no faltarían ni tres segundos para que...

—¡MAURICE!.

El mencionado se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, no siendo consiente de cuantas horas habían pasado con un sol brillante acariciando su rostro.

—Si. Su majestad.

Dijo medio sonriendo por ver entusiasmado al alocado lémur.

—¡LO HICE!, ¡Acabo de ir a obsequiarle románticamente y secretamente con tarjeta real una docena de pirañas a Marlene en su habitat!.

Dijo con más emoción como si hubiese dicho que le regalo flores oh algo más tradicional.

—Ah... ¿Pirañas su majestad?.

Pregunto entre asustado y confundido el de pelaje oscuro.

—Si Maurice. No fue fácil conseguirlas pero el ojón de Mort lo logro.

Se cruzo de brazos con su tan suya mirada seductora.

—Y ya sabes que a la bella Marlene le gustan esas cosas.

—Eh... ¿No eran ostras y guitarras españolas, su alteza?...

—¡MAURICE NO CONTRADIGAS A TU REY!.

—Lo siento.

—Veras que con esto cae rendida ante los pies reales.

Extendiendo sus brazos mirando al cielo a la vez que pateaba lejos al lémur ratón que salto intentando abrazar sus pies por la mención. Estando apunto de agradecerle a los espíritus del cielo por su genialidad genialosa en el tema de las hembras, cuando un grito agudo de la nutria por abrir el adornado regalo dejado en la entrada de su cueva, y saltarle la docena de pirañas en su cara corto sus palabras.

—Ves Maurice. Te lo dije, ¡Le encanto!.

Apoyo uno de los codos en la cabeza de su mano derecha real.

—Tu rey sabe bien como conquistar a una chiquita.

El lémur mayor solo suspiro hondo dándole una calmada sonrisa, a su no tan pequeño que a pesar de los años se negaba a cambiar.

—Como usted diga su majestad.

Miro el horizonte disfrutando de los segundos de tranquilidad entre ellos antes que su amado rey hijo empezara con su múltiples ordenes del día, sabiendo que sin importar lo difíciles y absurdas que fueran él las cumpliría, siendo consiente que sus sentimientos paternos lo empujaban a demostrar más que lealtad.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja ese Julien, todo un galan de primera XD y Maurice tiene una paciencia tan admirable, como la de mi amado padrastro ^w^ espero les haya gustado lindos, en especial a ti mi lindura de carita de angel (No creas que e olvidado que te debo un lemon 7u7 y comenzara con esto ultimo XD) . Agradecere sus comentarios.**_

 ** _Nota: Por cierto nose a el cuanto tiempo puede movilizarse solo un lemur, el unico dato que encontre era que las primeras dos semanas pasan pegados al vientre de su madre y luego pasan a la espalda, asi que por ello mensione que con tres semanas de edad Julien ya deberia de caminar. Y lo que si era mudo porque en las caricaturas siempre cuando acaban de nacer ya saben hablar XD_**

 ** _Nos vemos/leemos linduras._**


End file.
